buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy VS Sombra
Spy VS Sombra is the sixth battle from Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E6: Team Fortress VS Overwatch: Spies. Espionage. 'Nuff said. Will it be the classic, or modern stealth unit to claim victory? '' Fight Location: RED Base - Team Fortress 2 The sentry beeped, turning slowly from left to right. A translocator was launched just past the turret, and before the sentry could react, Sombra knocked it down, bending the barrel of it against the wall - destroying it. She then quickly took cover as she heard someone else in the room, but it was too late; he had seen her. "A novice attempt. Never have I seen such an embarrassing effort at stealth." "Not one to give a girl a chance, huh?" Sombra said, smiling. She noticed the beeping of her tracker; Widowmaker and Reaper were to be on site within the hour. "You call me novice, but it was your defences I got by." she reminded Spy, as she loaded her machine pistol. Spy pressed his back against a wall, loading his revolver. His back up would surely be on the way too... if he could reach that alarm button in the fair corner. They then both popped out of cover, opening fire as they did so. '''FIGHT!' Immediately, Spy ducked back into cover as the swarm of machine pistol shots sprayed the wall. Sombra used her agility to climb up on the table and run across it toward where Spy had been. But the Frenchman had since slipped into the shadows, careful drawing his knife as to not make a sound. As he lunged, a gut feeling washed over Sombra as she turned and blocked the blow. The pair jostled for the upper hand, with Spy kicking her in the stomach and sending her skidding across the floor. Sombra landed by a chair, quickly picking herself up and kicking it towards Spy as he pursued on foot, knife raised high. The Mexican then leapt over the chair and kicked Spy across the face, staggering him. As Spy stumbled, Sombra fired again - barely missing the stealth merc as he slid under the table. Sombra then caught on to what he was after; this was a control room after all; he was clearly after the alarm! Sombra raced after him, trying to head him off at the pass, but the Frenchman blocked the blow, and cut her slightly across the cheek. Spy then whacked her on the open wound with a side fist - followed with a sweep of the leg. Realising she had little options, Sombra lauched a translocator over Spy's shoulder, appearing in front of him and elbowing him away from the button. Angered, Spy fired a shot back with his revolver, catching the wall just behind the Mexican hacker. She was not gonna stick around to see if a second shot would kill her, though, and she quickly pressed the attack, whacking the gun up into the air. As she then rotated her wrist to aim her own weapon at him, Spy bent her wrist back, loosening her grip on the gun. Realising they would need something more to break the lock, Spy raised a knee, whereas Sombra tucked her knees into her chest, before pulling Spy down and launching her feet back at him, kicking him into the air and flat on his back over the table. Sombra leapt up, and stomped down, looking to give Spy a lot worse than a stomach ache, but the Frenchman baited her in, and rolled under the move, landing a firm hand on the alarm button. Nothing happened. "What." Spy said in utter confusion, before noticing the hacker that had been stuck to the side of the button. "Oh, Merde..." he groaned, realising he had been outsmarted. But, not one to take it lying down, he turned with a punch, clocking Sombra before retrieving his knife from the floor. Sombra dived and grabbed her machine pistol, spraying a few shots into Spy's general area, before hiding by the door. Spy threw a Sapper across the floor, knocking out the translocator that she was reaching for. Now it was Sombra's turn to frown, stepping out in front of Spy and firing again. Spy stopped in his tracks, taking cover behind the overturned chair and trying to wait out Sombra's onslaught - despite catching a few stray shots on the thigh. But the Mexican was patient; she knew Spy could hardly move and all she needed to do was land a few hits. But the wily Spy had no issue trying to go back on the offensive - he launched a nearby chair at her, before picking up his revolver he had lost what seemed like an hour ago. He turned, firing on the spot and clipping Sombra on the shoulder. The hacker cried out, dropping to the floor. Spy the cloaked, going completely invisible - getting in Sombra's head. The hacker backed against a wall, before taking on a new approach; she used her Opportunist to track him down, finding he was a few feet in front of him - and on quite low health it seemed. She feigned not knowing , searching left and right before waiting for Spy to close in - there was no room for error here! She opened fire on Spy at point blank range, tearing through his suit as blood splashed the walls and table. He dropped on his back, uncloaked and in an ever growing pool of his own blood. KO! In a total lack of respect, Sombra then ripped the ski mask off Spy. "Amateur." she spat at him, before turning to disable the sensors of the base. Widowmaker and Reaper simply waltsed in. Their target? The soon to arrive Ms Pauling... Conclusion (Cues: Sombra Origins) SOMBRA WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 7th November 2019 * Sinnovalos imagined this battle occuring in the control room of "Meet the Spy". * Despite the unmasking of Spy, if this battle were animated I would not show Spy's face. * This battle was supposed to feature interference from Sniper and Soldier from TF2 and Widowmaker and Reaper from Overwatch. ** That said, Soldier is set to appear down the line. I'm sure the rest will crop up as well. * Spy and Sombra are both Sinnovalos' fourth favourite from their series. * The usage of Sombra, Widowmaker and Reaper as the set team is a nod to the 'Infiltration' animated short. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Anti Hero vs Villain themed Category:Overwatch vs Team Fortress Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Gun Fights Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Spies themed battle Category:Old vs New themed battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Completed Battle